vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chizome Akaguro
|-|Stain= |-|Stendhal= Summary Chizome Akaguro (赤黒血染 Akaguro Chizome), known as the Hero Killer: Stain (ヒーロー殺し ステイン Hīrō Goroshi Sutein), is a villain that is notorious for having killed many Pro Heroes. In the Vigilante series, he was known as Stendhal (スタンダール Sutandāru) in which he killed criminals as his mean of justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Chizome Akaguro, epithet "Hero Killer: Stain", "Stendhal" (Vigilante Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Human, Villain, Former Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Expert Swordsman and Knife User, Blood Manipulation, Fear Inducement (Capable of causing fear in multiple Pro Heroes like Endeavor and Gran Torino) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Pierced Iida's armor with a single kick. Can keep up with both Todoroki and 5% Deku together. Stated that he could have killed them if they were alone easily. Seriously injured and even killed dozens of Pro Heroes) Speed: Supersonic+ (Iida was unable to hit him even when he attacked him from behind and Stain was distracted. Can keep up with 5% Deku and Todoroki while holding back. Able to kill several Pro Heroes) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Overpowered Iida with a kick) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Can withstand a 5% Smash from Deku with no injuries and while off-guard, with 5% Deku being able to break Wolfram's steel pillars. Could survive a fire attack from Todoroki, though he was incapacitated) Stamina: Very high (Was still able to stand upright despite having his lungs punctured by his fractured ribs) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Katana, daggers, throwing knives, toe-spiked boots, and folding knives Intelligence: Stain has shown creativity and mastery over his fighting style having been able to deal with close and long range opponents through a mix of misdirection, aggression, prediction and use of the environment he is given in order to get up close to his target or at the very least draw even the slightest amount of blood to activate his Quirk. Weaknesses: Depending on the enemies' blood type, the time the enemy becomes paralyzed varies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bloodcurdle: Stain can paralyze and immobilize an opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type. Blood type B being the longest amount of time and then decreasing from AB, A, and O being the shortest amount of time. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed for is 8 minutes. Overall Abilities: Stain is an incredibly powerful villain, as he was able to battle and heavily injure Ingenium, a popular and powerful Pro Hero without much difficulty, leaving him in a critical state. Stain also was able to murder 17 known Pro Heroes and crippled 23 others to the point of being unable to make a full recovery. Even Todoroki commented that Stain is incredibly strong. He can emit an overwhelming amount of bloodlust when provoked, enough to even cause Endeavor, a highly regarded hero, to back up. *'Physical Prowess:' Stain has proven himself to be quite agile as he was capable of dodging Iida's high-speed kick with ease and has shown to have great speed as well as reaction time. *'Immense Endurance:' Stain also appears to have a high pain threshold, as he barely felt any pain when Izuku dealt his 5% Detroit Smash to his head but was completely unfazed. Stain has immense endurance as his lungs were perforated by his broken ribs and, despite losing consciousness due to his injured lungs, still stood standing even though he was unconscious. Others Notable Victories: Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) Skinner's Profile (Speed was equal) Notable Losses: Clementine (Overlord) Clementine's Profile (Clementine had her equipment from her fight with Momon) Eraser Head (My Hero Academia) Eraser Head's Profile (Both characters had full knowledge) Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's profile (Beginnings of Alicization Kirito was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 8